The Ship Has Sailed
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Want to ship your favorite youtubers together? Well I'm not stopping you! I'll write one-shots for all of your favorite ships! Skylox, Merome, Sparkant, DeadMU, Pewdiecry, Setosolace, and many more! All rates T! Enjoy!
1. One More Time (Skylox)

**Hey my Heartbreakers! Do I got a story for you! I didn't really plan this….. it just kind-of came to me, but I may change how I wrote it, 'Cause I wrote it on paper first and I can't spell to save my life so…. lets hope it doesn't come to that! ALSO **_**Whispstar**_**, one of my best friends is beta reading this for me! Shout out to her! I hope you all enjoy this story. See y'all on the flip side (AKA the bottom)!**

**Ship: Skylox**

**Warning: Sad ending!**

**Idea Bringer: ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sky POV*<strong>

I clutch my amulet, eyes closed. _Why did Ty have to get hurt? Why?_

I rip the amulet off my neck, breaking the chain. I open my eyes, deep pain visible. Not from ripping the amulet off, but from the pain of knowing that its my fault that Ty got hurt. I was losing my best friend. My best friend that I've had a crush on for years.

"It's my fault," I whispers to myself. "Its my… my fault you're dieing." My voice cracks and one lone tear falls down my face. The one tear slowly turns to two. Two tears turn to three. My slight sadness turns to pure sorrow and I burst out crying.

I falls to my knees, and the two solid pieces of my heart turn into dust, and my mind blurs.

I let out a few laughs, _Deadlox must just be playing a prank on me like he normally does,_ I think to myself.

"Okay! You got me! Now come out!" I shout, trying not to fall completely apart.

After a few moments Ty is still nowhere to be found. In that moment my world crashes down onto me. I start to bawl once again.

The doctors said they would try their best to save him. They said all they could do was try! _Try_! It seems like trying isn't enough, because he still hasn't woken up.

He was in a coma. Ty was in a coma because of an idiotic idea I had. Why did I drag him along with me to the forest. It wasn't just _any_ forest, it was the _Forbidden_ Forest. He just had to take that blow! Why did he take that blow for me? If anyone deserved that, it would be me! I rush to my feet.

"I'm sorry!" I shout upwards, "I'm so sorry! _I_ did this to you!" My voice cracks on the word I. "Just come _back_! Come back to me!" I wipe the lone tear that's still on my face.

"I need you," I whisper to the sky. In

that moment I realized that I need to go back inside. What if Ty had woken up? I need to see him before he-he-he-he….. before he dies.

My heart breaks when I admit it in my head. He's probably going to die, and I-I can't change that. If I had to give up all the butter in the world to talk to him one last time, I would. I don't care if all be does is tell me about how much he hates me, I just want to hear his voice.

I try my best to wipe the tear tracks away, and I start the small walk back to the hospital. As soon as the doctor told me he might not wake up, I ran. I ran so I could mourn for him on my own. Was it greedy. Sure. Did I need to. Yes.

* * *

><p>I slowly open the hospital doors. My arms completely numb, my mind barely keeping me from bawling. I look to my left to see a nurse give me a sad gaze, and I quickly look away.<p>

_I don't want your pity, and Ty wouldn't either._ I look down, not having anywhere else to look. My feet glide my to his room in seconds. B27. One letter. One number. My hand hovers above the knob that would open the door, but I hesitate.

I pull my hand away, unable to bring myself to turn the knob. I turn, angry at myself for not going inside, but that's when I hear the door thats a few paces behind me creak open. My head turns to look back. My vision gets blurry when I see that the doctor closes the door behind him and he quickly comes my way.

I turn to face him completely, my eyes dull, and my face pale. _Please don't tell me what I don't want to hear._ I beg to him in my mind. _Please._

"You're Adam, right?" The doctor asks me, and I nod, not fully trusting my words yet. "Your friend Deadlox has woken up."

"He-" I try to say but the doctor cuts me off.

"Son, he's woken up but… but its not going to last long." My eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I exclaim in complete fear. The doctor lets out a sigh.

"Adam, he's dieing... He woke up but we know his heart's not going to be stable for long."

The small bit off color that I still had, drains my face. My heart stops, and I push to doctor aside.

When I enter the room… lets just say the smallest pieces of my heart break. He's attached to at least ten machines. I try my best to compose myself and I walk over.

"You look dead." I state bluntly. Ty rolls his eyes.

"That's because I'm dieing." I open my mouth to say something but he continues to talk. "I also know that you're probably blaming yourself, but stop it." I try to stop it, but one lone tear falls down my face. Deadlox wipes it away with one finger.

"I just, I just don't want to lose you." I say, trying my best not to break down.

"You'll make a new friend." Was that all he thought? Was that all the thought that he gave towards me? Was I just another one of his friends? Did he even decently like me?

"But you're my _best_ friend Ty!" I exclaim, trying to keep my cool. He shrugs it off like its nothing.

"That person will probably become your best friend." At this point I want to scream out in frustration.

"You don't get it!" I shout at him.

"What don't I get?" He counters. My hands go into tight fists.

"I don't want to lose you because… because… because..." I trail off, not wanting to continue.

"Just spit it out!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, OKAY?" I shout breaking down crying. "I don't want to lose you because you're one of the most important things that I have." I add. "I just… I just don't want to lose you."

In this moment, I looked down. I want to look at anything but Ty. In only a matter of seconds, Ty's now weak arms wrap around me like a cocoon.

"It'll be alright." He says over, and over again until I calm down. At last my sadness lightens, and I look back at him.

"Why did you take that hit for me?" I sob out. "You don't deserve this!"

"You didn't either." Ty states firmly.

"Yes I did! Going in there was my idiotic idea and now… you're… you're….. you're dieing!" I admit. "You're dieing because of me."

Ty looks up, as if he was trying to decide something.

"At least, at last I'm able to do this." He says with a soft voice.

He pulls my face towards his, and our lips touch. My eyes widen in surprise, and it only take a second for me to kiss back.

In a moment of time we both pull away. I take Ty's hand, and his eyes start to glaze over.

"Sky, I love you." He says, and I almost don't catch iny. And in one single second the heart monitor goes off, and Ty's arms drop from around me. I catch his limp body and I start to wail.

"Wake up! You've go to wake back up!" I cry out. "Lets us have our happy ending! Lets use have a fairytale ending!"

I guess not all stories end with a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>My Heartbreakers… WHAT HAVE I DONE! I just destroy one of my favorite pairings EVER! Oh Notch help me, for I have sinned!<strong>

**Welp, anyways, I am now taking requests for this stories one-shots!**

_**Here is the form!**_

**Pairing: (Example: Merome)**

**Main Idea: (Example: Mitch is sick and Jerome doesn't know why.)**

**Ending: (Example: Someone poisoned his water.)**

**Feeling: (Example: Sad)**

**Ages: (Example: Teens)**

**Well that was a sad example….. oh well. I blame Whispstar for the poisoning of Mitch's water!**

**Whispstar: Not me.**

**Yes you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first one shot in this story! Its…. 1275 words! YAY!**

_*********ALSO! IF ANY OF YOU SEND IN A FORM WHERE SKY IS DATING DAWN I WILL FIND YOU AND SKIN YOU AND HANG YOU ON MY WALL!**_ **JK, but please don't send it in! I just REALLY hate that pairing! *********

**Well, now that that's been said, thanks for reading! I'll see all you Heartbreakers in the next chapter! See y'all on the flip side! BYA!**


	2. Scared Of The Truth (DeadMU)

**Hey my Heartbreakers! Welcome back to….. THE SHIP HAS SAILED! I am SO excited for the next chapter! Why? Well you'll find out….. NOW!**

**Ship: DeadMU (I feel like I'm betraying the Skylox fandom…..)**

**Warning: Deadlox is depressed! So, in this story, there is going to have some cutting. JUST A WARNING!**

**Idea Bringer: Me, CAUSE NO ONE WILL REVIEW ME IDEAS!**

**Unknown: *Whispering* Lies…..**

**CRAP! That scared the crap out of me!**

**Well…... then….. here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jason POV*<strong>

Something was wrong with Ty and we all knew it. Ever since him and Jocelyn had broke up, he had begun to eat less, go to sleep early, and he started to push his friends away. His friends. Including me.

"Hey Ty! Wanna record later?" I ask him while we're all eating at the table. He looks over to me, with an unknown expression in his eyes.

"I-I can't…. I'm… Uh-Uh busy." He says, slightly unsure. I narrow my eyes, knowing that he's not telling the truth. But no matter how much I want to pry, I make myself say something else.

"Okay." I say in a happy voice, forcing out a smile. He lightly smiles back, but it also looks forced. Once I see it, it takes everything I have not to frown. I guess what I had wasn't enough, because my smile drops, and my expression goes blank.

My mind drifts to how he's been acting lately. _Depressed, unmotivated, a-a-and... unhappy. He looks so unhappy._ Everytime he thinks we're not looking, he frowns. Even if he was happy a few seconds ago, he frowns.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to bed!" He says, in that _amazing_ voice of his. I give my head a slight shake, _don't be thinking like that Jason. He's just a friend._

"Ty… it _8:00 _am. I think you're a little late….." Adam says, his voice trailing off. He shrugs.

"I'm just tired." We don't question him further.

That was our mistake.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ty!" I shout. Its been five hours since he's come out of his room. What makes it worse is….. the door is locked.<p>

I'm standing in front of his door. Waiting. I let out a sigh and I bang on the door.

"Ty! Open up!" I beg. I'm starting to get frustrated.

No response once again.

"TY!" I shout, hitting the door hard. In that moment I remember. _There's a key._ THE KEY! The key above the door! My hand reaches up on the door frame. I frantically feeling around for it, getting more worried by the moment. Ty's a light sleeper! He would have woken up by now… right?

I find the key. I quickly shove it in the hole on the door handle, and turn in right. The door opens slightly after that action, no light. I push it open the rest of the way, and Ty is still nowhere to be found.

My head swings left, then right. Nowhere. He's nowhere. But that when I spot it. The small strand of light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. I walk up to the door, and knock a few times.

"Ty?!" I call. "You in there?"

"J-J-Jason?" A voice asks. _Not any voice. Ty's voice. Ty's sweet amazing voice._

"You okay? I was trying to get your bedroom door to open up for over ten minutes." I exclaim.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now can you leave me alone?" He asks me quickly.

"Yeah, sure."

I now wish that I hadn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Ty?" I ask Sky.<p>

"No. Wasn't he supposed to get on ten minutes ago to finish recording the map?" He replies.

"I'll go look for him really quick." I say taking my headphones off and set them on my desk neatly. I quickly walk out of my room and down the hall, to Ty's room. Once I reach my destination, I find the door cracked. But that's when the worst sound reaches me. Light crying. Not any crying. _Ty's_ crying.

I push open the door the rest of the way. I look around, trying to find where the crying is coming from. The bathroom. I walk over to it, its door only cracked.

"Ty?" I ask softly. The cries cease, and I shove my way past the door. There I find a horrible sight. Yes, Ty was there. Ty was definitely there, but in that moment, I wish he wasn't.

"TY!" I screech out in complete fear. He's huddled on the floor, razor in hand, a scarlet red substance dripping from several cuts on his arms. I rush forward, towards him. I rip the razor from his grip and I throw it somewhere behind me.

"Jason..." He whispers, his voice scratchy.

"Ty, what did you do?" I wail. "What did you do to yourself?" I try to catch his gaze, but he looks away. Thats when I realize he won't look at me because he's crying.

I kneel down next to him, and indulge him in a hug. I pull his head into my chest, as I also start sobbing.

"Ty, _why_?" I ask him. He tense, and doesn't speak. "Ty!" He pulls his head away from me.

"Because she left me Jason! She left me!" He blurts out. "She left me because _I_ wasn't good enough! She left me saying the only reason she dated me was for the popularity!" The tears start to fall faster from his eyes. "She never cared! Nobody does!" With those few words my heart breaks. _I _care! _Did he never noticed how much he meant to me?! What about me Ty? What about me? Did he forget how much the rest of us care? Did he even think of all the subscriber who care about him SO much that if he disappeared, they would too?_ These thoughts start to anger me.

"Ty! What about the rest of us?! Do how much it would hurt us if you were gone! Every single day we notice that something's off, but were too worried to say anything because it might hurt you worse. Everyone's worried! Me, Adam, Ian, Jerome, Mitch, even Seto called because he cares so much! You subscribers have noticed too!" I shout, letting my furry out. "Did you remember we were supposed to record the ending to that map today? Adam's waiting for me to come back with you so all of us can play together! Ty, you may not notice how much we care, but we do. We care SO much more than any fangirl could! _I_ care more than any fangirl could! Why would you do that!? Tell the truth!" I finish, tears dripping down my face, onto the cold tile floor.

Ty just looks at me, speechless. I take deep breaths in, and out, I need to breath so I don't take my anger out on him. _Why?_ A little voice in my head asks. _Its his fault you're feeling this way._ The voice says calmly. When my self conscious says that, my heart shatters.

"Everytime you leave unexpectedly, it doesn't just hurt us… it hurts you." I state.

"Jason! You don't _get_ it! Jocelyn said that I'm a waste of space! A waste of air! That nobody cared! Especially not you!" But then he realized what he said, and sighs. "Jason I like you! More than I liked Jocelyn!"

_Ty likes me?_ The question flies into my mind.

'I-I-I," I try to say, but not fulling trusting my words.

"See! You don't even like me!" He cries out, trying pulling away from me. I hold him tighter. I could lie, by telling him that I don't like him, or tell the truth, confessing my true feelings.

"Ty, thats not true." I say petting his soft hair. "And nothing will ever change that. Tell me what would make you think any different!"

"You don't understand! Its not that, I'm always gonna be scared that she was telling truth."

"She wasn't! We all care for you… I care for you…" I say, and with that, I tilt his head up, and put my lips to his, and he kisses back.

It feels like a few lifetimes before we both pull away.

"I won't ever leave you. You should be scared of the truth, because the truth is I like you." With that, Ty was never afraid of Jocelyn's words again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my, god! this turned out great!<strong>

**Whispstar: So… many… grammar… mistakes… that I had to correct…**

**Well SORRY! Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its took me forever to write! Well, see y'all on the flip side! BYE!**


End file.
